2013.06.20 - Zod: The Return?
As soon as the calls came, so did Superman. Just after sunset, the Carson Museum of Archaeological Antiquities came under attack by some superhuman force. Within moments, the Man of Steel had zipped into the fray and the rubble caused by the villain. Though much destruction took place, Superman was able to defeat BARBELL before the behemoth was able to get to the exhibit of extra-terrestrial rocks. As the pair emerge through the hole in the wall that Barbell created, Superman throws the baddie out and onto the steps all the while with a scowl upon his face. What would a second-well, third-rate criminal be doing at a place like this? Since his recent arrival on Earth, Dru-Zod has been watching Superman closely. This recent commotion proved a reasonable excuse to step into the open, and so the former general of Krypton's armed forces emerged from his hidden sanctum and followed, observing the confrontation with keen interest and watching Kal-El handily defeat the criminal. Then, as Superman hands Barbell over to the authorities, Zod descends from his perch, high above, to offer applause at the apprehension. The words he offer might well have a haunting ring to them, based on the extradimensional version of him that came before. "Well done, son of Jor-El. Quite impressive." As Zod descends slowly to the earth, Superman looks to him out of the tops of his eyes and his scowl turns even more fierce. But, equal to the fury that Superman feels for "Zod," there's something else that only shows through the difficult swallow he takes. Is that fear? "Zod. How did you escape Dr. Fate's bonds?" Superman's fists curl into balls as Barbell is momentarily forgotten. "I'm going to only offer this warning once: Leave the people of Earth alone. Your anger is toward me and my family." Clearly Superman is getting some of the facts confused. Raising an eyebrow at this unexpected turn of events, Zod holds up both hands, palms forward, and gives his head a slow shake. "Kal-El, I am surprised that you even know me--let alone that you seem to believe you have met me before. I know nothing of a doctor of fate, nor do I bear the people of this world any ill will." Somehing does flash in those dark eyes, though, as he continues. "I will not pretend that I bear no anger toward Jor-El for his betrayal of me--of our cause--but your father already paid the ultimate price for his unfortunate lack of vision. He gave his life for his convictions--admirable, yet no less tragic for what it cost our people." Zod extends one hand, palm still open and held upward. "Whatever I am, Kal-El, I am no fool. It gains me nothing to attempt revenge on the dead--and far too many of our people have died already. Surely our legacy is not merely more bloodshed?" Superman's head tilts as confusion washes over him. He's immediately skeptical, but must admit that during his incarceration upon Zod's ship he was struck by how straightforward his adversary was. His thoughts then turn to Lor. Perhaps Zod has come from his son. Despite his own desire to be truthful, Superman chooses not to bring up the boy. After a long pause, Superman finally responds. "What are you doing here, Zod?" "I have come here for one reason alone," Zod says, gesturing with his extended hand toward Superman, and then he slowly lowers both hands to his sides. "This world offers many things, yet it offers one thing above all others: all that remain of my people, such that I know, have come here." Zod's eyebrows lift, and his lips quirk faintly into a smile. "Among them, my son. I am here as a man, not as a general--certainly not as a conqueror." Superman gives Zod a long look with a slightly raised, almost defiant chin. "Your son." His response is noncommittal and an attempt to reveal nothing without lying. "And tell, me Zod. This son, should you find him, what are your intentions for him?" A look of genuine puzzlement crosses Zod's features at this question, and he pointedly folds his arms across his chest, levelly meeting Superman's gaze. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean to imply by such a question, Kal-El, but for the sake of goodwill, I will answer. My intention is simply to reunite my family. Lor-Zod has lived a very difficult life thus far, and I wish to give him a better home--perhaps here, on this world--than he was ever able to have in the Phantom Zone." "How did you escape the Phantom Zone?" Superman asks, folding his arms over his chest. Though Superman is cagey about whether or not Lor is even here, he begins to wonder that if the boy wishes to be reunited with his father, would have have the right to stand in the way? "You've not always had the best reputation, General. I hope you understand my wariness, whether or not you agree with it." "Reputation?" Zod echoes, his expression turning thoughtful, yet hard. "Reputation, like history, is determined by the victors, Kal-El. I was condemned for treason, yet I acted when no one else would. Our purpose was to save Krypton--it was your own father's work that showed the danger we all faced, yet the foolishly arrogant Science Council would hear none of it. They scoffed at him, and yet still he served them. Much as I might personally regard Jor-El a traitor to my cause, his loyalty to our government was beyond reproach." There is a bitter, even sad, twist to his expression and voice as Zod continues. "So, yes, we rebelled--we sought to supplant the Council and take steps--the very steps Jor-El advocated--to save our people, perhaps our world. Yet, because Jor-El would not break his oaths, he betrayed us to the Council, and yes, I--along with my fellows--was condemned to the Phantom Zone." Shaking his head, he finally answers Superman's question. "As to how I escaped? Lor-Zod made it possible. We discovered that his unique physiology would allow him to escape, and so we sent him to find a better world--a true home. Yet, in his leaving, he created a breach--and through that breach I sent my wife, Ursa, with our only remaining craft, which would not support us both. I remained behind, constructing a new vessel, and when I was able I followed my family to this world." Jor-El, in his memoirs to his son, did allude to a previous friendship between the two men. Was this merely a case of politics becoming too big for two men? Superman's face shows the troubles and conflict within his mind. "I cannot lie to you, I too was kept apart from my family from Krypton. I know what it is to search for your family." He exhales, not truly feeling at peace with the decision he's about to make, but he believes it is the right thing to do. "I will tell your son, Lor-Zod you've arrived. I will leave the decision to reunite up to him." He shakes his head and his eyebrows bounce on his brow, "Unfortunately, I have not run into your wife. That does not mean she did not make it here, of course. If you like, I will search for her with you." "I appreciate your understanding," Zod answers, nodding. "And I am quite happy to trust in Lor-Zod's judgment. I have no doubt that he will wish to reunite just as much as I do." And then, the mention of Ursa, Zod says quietly, "Let us hope that she has reached this world, for too many of our people are lost to us already." In his mind, Superman is having a bit of trouble reconciling all of this. Previously, when he had encountered Zod, the man had boasted about traveling to different dimensions to kill every Kal-El he could. But this man seemed different on many levels. Could he willingly prevent the reuniting of this family? Was he walking into a trap? For someone who can control so much, Superman was feeling a bit of helplessness. Perhaps the decision is not his to make at all. "Zod, a man claiming to be you came to this world not long ago intent on killing me and scores of this world's citizens. How do I know that you are not him?" Even as he asks, Superman resolves to track down the mysterious Dr. Fate to ensure the bonds of the latter's trap have not been broken. An expression, hard to read, flashes baldly across Zod's face. Surprise, perhaps even anger, seems to fill him when he speaks. "Kal-El, I know nothing of this man you describe. I can tell you only this: I have never undertaken such an act, nor would I. I was a patriot--I fought for the survival of our people! Even if I wished to take revenge on you, I assure you that I could find a more appropriate way to go about it. Unfolding his arms, he extends one hand, the first two fingers extended. "Killing you would be a wast, and it would do nothing to put right the disservice that Jor-El--in his admirable idealism--did me, nor would it repair the far greater wrong that the Science Council perpetrated by forcing two good men to choose between bad and worse in the name of their principles." Lowering his hand, Zod shakes his head. "Kal-El, my quarrel is not with you. In fact, I have no quarrel at all, as everyone whom I might possibly blame is now long dead, owing to their own folly. And Jor-El, my old friend, condemned me--but in so doing, he also saved me. If not for my time in the Phantom Zone, I too might be dead. Tell me, what sense could there possibly be in me seeking to kill you, let alone the innocents of this world?" "No sense at all," Superman responds coolly. Though the decision will not rest easy with him, he's made it. Lor will be given the option. From there, things will be as it may. "I found your son when he came to this planet. I cared for him and have tried to get him acclimated to this world. He is a good boy. This conversation sounds remarkably like the conversation I had with him." "I will help you find your wife, if you wish me to. I imagine she'll be easy to find now that there will be an active search." Zod's features flicker slightly, as if going from hope to disbelief to concern and finally to relief. "You have? Then--he is well?" The rest of the matter seems abandoned for the moment, as Zod clearly fixates on the knowledge that his son has been found and is doing well. After a moment, though, the general gets avhold of himself. "I will be most grateful to see him soon. As for Ursa, yes--I wish to find her as soon as possible. I have never known anyone more able to take care of themselves than she, yet all the same I will rest easier when we are reunited." Superman nods and smiles faintly. "He is well. He's adapting to this world well." He adds a moment after, "And has a fondness for ice cream." Superman nods, "I imagine that she's only concealed herself based on her own desires. Perhaps she's merely waiting for you. We will find her." "I am certain we will, and your aid is welcome," Zod says with a soft little smile. Then, quirking an eyebrow, he says, "Now, if you would, tell me of this 'ice cream'?" Category:Log